Elizabeth Voclain
Elizabeth Voclain, also known as Liz, or Ms. Voclain, is a lab-grown human woman who was originally the overseer for Patton Thale's warehouse of Zone Fifty stock. She eventually managed to make contact with Jane, and after much convincing, agreed to join her and her companions to destroy Thale. Liz is an abnormally tall and thin woman, with long, pale blonde hair and glasses. She apparently walks with an odd gait, and speaks mostly in a monotone. She tends to be fairly quiet for the most part, but has occasionally offered some useful advice when she decides to contribute. Early Life Being a lab-grown human, Elizabeth did not have much of an early life. On top of the fact that lab-grown individuals are grown to full maturity in a labratory setting, as soon as she was ejected from her tube, she was immediately subject to near-constant mental pressure from Patton Thale as he attempted to consume and over-sync her. At some point after her creation, she was assigned to oversee Patton Thale's out-of-state Zone Fifty surplus storage, where she led an unknown number of specialized employees whose job it was to investigate and categorize the Zone Fifty surplus that the Thale family had acquired after Zone Fifty shut down. Meeting Jane Doe Upon discovery that the outside door of Bunker B was inside a crate housed in a warehouse, Jane Doe and her companions decided to attempt investigating said warehouse. A camera drone, consisting of a camera wrapped in bloody bandages, was sent through a small hole made in the crate, and navigated around the warehouse, When two men were heard entering the warehouse, the camera was hidden. It was through the conversation between these two men that Jane and co. learned of a Miss Voclain, whom the others reported to. One of the employees, another genetically engineered human with a highly advanced sense of smell, evidently smelled the blood and informed Ms. Voclain that something in the warehouse was off. As Ms. Voclain had already been heavily synced by Patton Thale, she was aware of Jane, and assumed (perhaps due to paranoia) that the odd smell in the warehouse was Jane, despite both herself and Thale having no reason to think that Jane could access, or even knew about, the warehouse. She entered the warehouse and triggered Jane's blood alarm on the camera, awakening her and alerting her that something was going on. After some finagling with the camera and maneuvering of bandages, the two were able to converse via cellphone. Ms. Voclain revealed that Thale rested a few hours every night, during which time she was able to act of her own accord, and also that she wanted to help Jane Doe and stop Thale. Her offer was accepted. She provided information that allowed Jane to work with Macland Row and have several trucks arrive at the warehouse the following night, to be loaded with whatever they could steal before Thale woke up. After much convincing, Ms. Voclain agreed to accompany the trucks and join Jane. However, Thale awoke early. Ms. Voclain was able to inject herself with Jane's blood, which only barely managed to fight off Thale's control of every part of her, aside from her arm. Thale retained control of the arm, which led to a short fight between Caius, Michelle, and a monster he turned the arm into. The monster was dispatched, and Ms. Voclain was finally free from Thale's control. Jane eventually patched her up, and gave her the name Elizabeth, in an effort to help her feel more "normal" outside of Thale's control. Intended Purpose Ms. Voclain is different from most lab meat. This is because she was a part of Patton Thale's efforts to create a duplicate, or at least a close facsimile, of Jane's Mother, whom he had seen on an old Zone Fifty surveillance tape. The imitation control blood coursing through his system came with the inherent, visceral hatred of other fragments, and this led to him despising Jane's mother with a passion. He likely originally planned to kill Jane's mother, but found out that she had already died of natural causes. As he felt robbed of his chance to dispatch his worst enemy, he instead set out creating a line of lab-grown women in her image, and placed them in a degrading job, forcing them to live lives of constant pain while parading around doing his bidding as some form of sick, twisted power fantasy. Despite this, Jane has accepted Elizabeth and has vowed to use her abilities to rework her physical form, hopefully allowing her to live a much more comfortable life. Personality Given that Elizabeth's forced syncing began shortly after she gained consciousness upon being removed from her growth tube, she did not have much of an opportunity to develop a personality or a sense of self beyond self-loathing, as she was aware of what she was and why she was made. However, since being with Jane and her companions, a slight personality has begun to emerge. She has a very dry sense of humor, when she does deign to crack jokes. She is also has been shown to struggle with understanding the behavior of Jane and her friends, wondering how they can continue to joke and waste time on what she considers to be frivolous endeavors when their lives are so awful. While she does suffer from the effects of oversync, such as monotone speech and stiff mannerisms, one facet of her personality that has proven to be all her own is her intense hatred, and bitterness. This tends to mostly be directed at Jane, whom she views as insipid, ridiculous, and infuriating based mostly on her behavior, such as dressing in pretty clothes and smiling and hugging people despite the gravity of the situation she is in. It is hoped that, with time, she may also develop more positive personality traits, but only time will tell. Abilities Elizabeth does not possess many abilities related to combat prowess, and her body is very frail, owing mostly to its stretched out and almost nonsensical construction. She is rather intelligent, however, and has shown that she has some aptitude for business and strategy. She has claimed to have the mind of an accountant. Not a great accountant, but it is there. Thanks to being very nearly oversynced with Thale, Elizabeth also has an intimate understanding of his mind and decision making capabilities. This allows her to predict how he will respond to certain situations, such as when she accurately assumed that Thale would leave a hidden monster to track the group's hummer from within the tunnels (while seemingly leaving the car unguarded). Although this ability may become less potent over time as she and Thale grow into more distinct individuals, it has nonetheless proven to be a useful skill. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Under Construction (Stubs)